The Crazy Stories of APH Russia
by strawberryjamforever
Summary: This a series of multiple ships which include: AmeRus, EngRus, FinRus, PruRus, and more. Each story is separate from one another unless indicated. The big idea is having short-stories about a submissive Russia, but the plots are mature and nothing ends happily. These have been published before on other sites. Ships for the future: CanRus, GerRus, SweRus.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd2c798c946ccc2f732fb146815a844"The night was young in the Kingdom of Spades. Many families gather around their dinner table ready to feast. Others would have to imagine the feeling of having a full stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5ce59c354fa7411226a19e364eb8583"Fortunately, the Braginskys were in between. The siblings hungrily eyed at the fishes and crabs Ivan was able to catch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd305ebee90be52a3bbe5c9119b0ac52""Brother, you caught more than you usually do." The younger sister pointed out. As the older one was serving it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eae90c93099e84a4f8ba6043eb929c1""Da, today I went to the river an hour earlier. So I didn't have to compete with the neighbors. Thank you, Katyusha." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5982df91ba5f42bbd392448dd8116978"Right when they were going to take their first bite. The town's yeller interrupted their meal with a heart-breaking memo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5ecaf6e149eb995c578c3483cb6af8""Message from the royal family. Every man between eighteen to twenty-three. Meet at plaza before sunset. Message from the royal family..." the man voice slowly fainted as he walked further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4898e8000734a2ae85865ba22cd50da7"The message brought worried to the three siblings. Katyusha was the brink of tears, as Natalia soft face turns into a psychotic one. Ready to defend her brother from anyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="923997a43657c2a88e6b6441eda79f22""No. No... they can't take you, Ivan." Katy wept with sadness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a4c5c8df447c41d01e15e2d7fd640e"As a protective brother, he held to his crying sister. Caressing her head, calming her down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb4944e6ecd9ac1d4b547569768e1cd3""Don't cry Katyusha. I know you and Natalia will be fine. If I'm selected to fight in the war don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Look at us we been alive for this long..." slowly speaking to his sister. Ivan was bringing Natalia to into hug. "Katyusha, Natalia. Please promise me, not to worry about me." He held them close. Letting them wet his coat with tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d940bd09dda26dbc3dcd26800175ad87""Da." He received from each./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc6b1edf903f59281dd8b16f5b3375f""Now let us enjoy our dinner. Do not let the royal family spoil it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d29ed729fc13839d60d9ae93c63456"The following afternoon Ivan emotionally prepare himself for departure. If he had said he was ready for the selection. He'll be no right than saying there's a mountain made of candy. ['Animal Farm' reference] Every step he took toward the door raised his urge to puke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46ca9ace43cccea88a1ec927e8516cbe"Looking at his sisters, gave him strength. He'll be thinking of them when fighting in the bloodiest battles. For them, he won't give up easily. He will only fight to protect them as they are the only one he truly cares about. This kingdom can go to ruins and he wouldn't give a damn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e566c005152608870e9ae89fd6cd79""Well, Katyusha, Natalia. One more hug before I go?" He spread his arms inviting the girls for one of his bear hugs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="866e611be1e86ad85ae7b7e1c875e74b"Holding them in a tight embrace he whispers a special message for both girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6ef911fcd0b26b8b4623fd925efcb5""Be strong sisters. Nat if anyone bothers you or Kat. Kick their asses. Kat, you almost done with your studies. Strive for a good paying job that you'll enjoy. And get out of this garbage, along with Nat." He gave each a kiss in their forehead before heading to the plaza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab748f0ef808ebc48747bdd1fb9be8d1"Once he reaches his destination every man was standing in files. Panicking he was able to find a spot on the last row./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf7964883e05ccf06fe7244e413d0fbc"Before, he knew it military officers were stepping out the carriage. Two captains, the commander, and a knight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd343d1d50a83015b5834d31d51cdd12"The commander was tall, had short blond hair, light blue eyes, and very thick eyebrows, but with a strong and respectable presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4495f7621f356c91c99ca4f696830cf4"As the first captain well he was short. Had black raven hair and a scary persona. Ivan had a feeling he wouldn't be on his good side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c55501affb089092ca01e4de1c085b4"The second captain was loud or more like over excited for the selection. She or he you couldn't tell or assume. Was wearing glasses with brownish locks that wave smoothly with the wind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="643bf38ea70964a258d66892e0a2fcf6"There was also a royal knight. This piece of crap was known as Sir Leo. He was well known for abusing his power. Standing proud and giving a face showing the power over them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5174470f9472e06bcac5f3efeaa369c7"So this is the people Ivan was going to fight with. This didn't seem fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad9b245453f7512e2b64cadce3f4b72"The crowd's eye was on the commander as he walks onto the podium, causing every man to stand tall and still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4d2ff0b8c0f05d2aa804f305498a69"Looking quite unimpressed he started to speak. "Good afternoon gentlemen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c20f86656aaeee025a838313a518203c""Good afternoon Commander Erwin." The crowd replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e392a0c094fc6fea02147b4188994a79""Welcome to this year selection. To start off thank you for showing up. As most of you know we are lacking in soldiers. We need you to win this kingdom its victory. Sir Leo and I will be taking to each of you. You'll either be sent to the right or the left. If you sent to the left you've become a soldier. If you sent to the right you'll go to another selection and hope you won't be chosen. With that let the selection begin."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="216782283a4256766934c9571fb66850"The two men walked to the first row and started to decide the men's future./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d34862a038bf31bec4968db598aca9"It seems forever for them to reach the last row. Feeling anxious Ivan really wanted to run off. Getting away from military service, but apparently it the one good option. Once the commander and royal puppet reach him those feelings went away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0719321c9978baa35c30bbae875b6db""Name," Erwin asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5973cf9527248669005c5ff7afa26e93""Ivan Braginsky." He replied in the calmest voice he could produce. As he trying to ignore what it seems to judge eye of the Knight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a938218df9b0a8be0d7bbc528c3f5e9""Age" Erwin looked at Ivan up and down. He noticed his well-built shape body. Good for combat he noted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a7ce22d74e01d7ddbc22c73cc2a053""Twenty-one"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b42d2feb596dd52b308dfa08c098dc4""So, tell me Ivan are you willing to put your life on the line for this kingdom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca38a532cf78fadce59bab00699d30fe""In a split second Commander." The Slav lied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bb1b764262cf871bc8294e27cd2111a""Welcome to the army son. Go to the left."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b2d8b74713200b8aeb4e475fddfc5e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh thank God.' /emIvan thought. As he was about to march to the group of men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9b618fd0c778dcdf7b942aef46f554""Wait a second there kid." The annoying voice of Sir Leo made him stop at his tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d22ee428556d202c0a22dfd53f8cf539""What wrong Sir," Erwin asked in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a3d56ab6d44f2d12c14f944395542f""I'm sending him to the right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f4a4b5a43e88b8629f40f9e7c55d214""I'm sorry Sir. I can't lose a soldier to a royal brat like him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc40db3019beeb6e8492f430c72bda46""Commander Erwin what's my position."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f3507dd0f4769f3fcbcc7fc0b7c387""For Heaven's sake Sir Leo I'm not .."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c79ad3b24f9cc8939f665708288fe4"As the Commander and the stubborn Knight quarreled. The short captain was losing patience. To find a quick solution he walked to the two men to break their argument./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be669252260aee693e8401a993cd6c4b""What the fuck taking too long. Can't you two fucks come to a fuckin solution." He claimed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356f58286041bdd48cf9bfc709af0cd6""Levi what did I tell you ab-. Never mind we are arguing were Mr. Braginsky should go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="621168371711d9824f08f9f52edcd5ac"Levi gave a good long look. He saw the young's body state was ready for the battlefield. But noticing how tall he saw he made up an answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="584d6b71de5674a146515a1d017f8470""The Tree can go right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00bb77a48945df41ec3855b4a3adb4ed"His answer shock everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731edab787f536ea240748fedeabe321"Erwin who was in defeat whispered to Ivan as he was passing by with a widen eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f26a300ec098366f98ffafbd883af7""Good luck Kid. You'll need it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2edb3741eed5e6796471f40e02774e8e"Now sitting in a small carriage with five other men. He fears for his future what was so bad that dying in the war was a better outcome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f610044fa757ded69d14e42c3c05e53"After they reach the castle they were escorted to their room. And inform to be ready by sunrise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="577506b41172b2878d470625750ce77e"Standing again in rows of three in the ballroom. The King of Spades Arthur and Queen Francis came into the room. Each breathing person bowed as they walk by them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3b6ea0292713b26a8e9af85585606c""Welcome poppets. I'm assuming you all wondering why are you here of all places. Well, wonder no more. My oldest son Alfred needs a mate." Arthur explained. Without sugar coating any of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="842c2e904823fcc439b4f27a86d94f0c""Alfred, darling come out to chose your bride." The French man called out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b62c4267299e70336d4d442d94603fa2"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please don't notice me./em' Ivan mentally chanted him as the Prince walk toward them. Standing in the middle of the first row he felt uneasy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8b95ba90b9429aab585aa2aafc31aa"Alfred standing in front of the first man. "Name and age."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5172e8001f30b7592f5b778bf2cac10"The young man fumbling replied. "Dean Lester and I'm 23."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b1fc60b6be22e0a80d9472e6a5314e1"He shows no interest in this man so he sends him to the army. Now standing front of the Russian he asks the same thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6654e2c25017f9a03c546cb51dfc9f14""I'm 21 and the name is Ivan Braginsky." He said proudly hoping it would imitate the prince and sent him to the army, but that's never happing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fdef769931d5b87a31cd92b381c6446""I think I made my choice. Ivan Braginsky..." Al grabbed a handful of the silvery hair dragging the man down to eye-level. "... will be my husband."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4a8ded98885b4894dd8ff0f6332a54"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
